httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:(2142)Gen.Reaper/The Struggle of Nations
What is the Struggle of Nations? The Struggle of Nations is my planned second series of How to Train your Dragon fan fictions that will focus on the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and it's allies and enemies as they are unexpectedly drawn into the global conflict between two major world powers, the Federal Republic of Isotx and the Eastern Empire when their worlds are connected by the opening of large portals which is caused by the wake of a disastrous secret weapon test by one of aforementioned powers. However this series will not only just focus on the HTTYD characters, but also characters from the two major world powers' militaries and governments including from their heads of state to the basic foot soldiers will get their share of attention. The Isotx Verse The world known to me as "The Isotx Verse" is a world that I created which is the home to the Federal Republic of Isotx(previously called the Commonwealth of Isotx) and the Eastern Empire that I originally developed for my Garry's Mod Artwork and failed Half-Life/Left 4 Dead/Team Fortress 2 Fan-Fiction series, the Human-Combine Wars. One of the main features of the Isotx Verse is that certain technologies that we have in our world, mainly nuclear weapons, computers, television, satellites, and guided weapons either do not exist or as advanced for instance an Isotx Verse computer looks a lot like this and instead of having a TV in their living room families have radio sets that they listen to get entertainment and news much like in the days of World War II, which is the time period that I am using as a base for the Isotx Verse. However in turn, both sides in the Isotx Verse deploy weapons that are either considered impracticable or science fiction/fantasy in our world like airships, landships(search up something called the P-1000 Ratte and you'll get a basic idea of what I'm talking about), and even primitive laser weapons which are called death rays and railguns, other technological differences including the extended use of rifled tank guns over smoothbored guns and self-propelled tank destroyers similar to the Jagdpanther or SU-100 of World War II while many of the conventional weapons used by both sides will be either extremely similar or based off of World War II, Korean War, or Vietnam War and some contemporary designs like the M3 Grease Gun and SPAS-12. Another major difference between the Isotx Verse and our world is the amount of natural resources that are readily available for use by both of the world powers as the Isotx Verse is also richer in natural resources such as coal, iron, and oil than our world which has allowed the Federal Republic and Eastern Empire to build their extremely large armies and industrial economies that haven given them both the influence to create their power, but in turn means that wars such as the global conflict taking place between the Republic and Empire can last for decades or even centuries if both sides can effectively employ them and how long their peoples can bear the stresses of war and for these reasons, this makes both the Federal Republic and Eastern Empire very dangerous enemies or potentially strong allies for the factions of the HTTYD universe who are only armed with(presumably) late Roman or early medieval era weapons. Other Facts * The war that will be depicted in this series is actually the Isotx Verse's Second World War with the first one(1939-51) taking place before the events of the story and it's events will be mentioned on occasion * A crossover with the Human-Combine Wars is very possible, but not certain. * I do plan for the Isotx Verse to make an appearance in the Gene Corp Wars, but it's factions won't be the main focus although some of it's characters will. When will it come out? I really don't know at this point anymore, I originally intended the SoNs to be the successor of the Gene Corp Wars after I finished working on them(which also probably won't be in the near future) and part of me really wants to wait for HTTYD2 or the end of the second series of Dragons before I start major work. But all I do know that it won't be anytime soon although I have been thinking about making short fan fictions about the various concepts I've made while working on it to test them. But only time will tell... (2142)Gen.Reaper (talk) 07:58, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:(2142)Gen.Reaper's Works Category:The Struggle of Nations